


Pyrrha and The Beast

by LoveReading314



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveReading314/pseuds/LoveReading314
Summary: While wandering through the forest, a Beowolf spots a huntress. A beauty with red flaming hair, who brings out primal urges in him that he'd never felt before.





	Pyrrha and The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I'm a damn degenerate.
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/a5wagyu/429325/Commission--Pyrrha-and-beast) image.

The Beowolf had been wandering aimlessly through the forest in midday. He’d separated himself from his pack, for the moment he wanted solitude from the rest of his kind. Most were bigger than him, which meant that life among them wasn’t easy, but there was little choice when trying to survive from the humans who hunted them.

  
Through the trees he saw her, and froze. The spot of red in the green forest, long red hair falling down to her shapely ass, the long legs, her swaying hips, and the curve of her chest only half-hidden in her clothing.

  
The Beowolf crouched and moved downwind, stalking his prey. He was young, but that wasn’t all that separated him from most of his kind. He was smarter, he could lay traps for humans or even other Grimm, form plans, and wait until the right moment to obtain his reward.

  
But even rarer was the fact that between his legs was something few other Grimm possessed, and as he watched the movements of the woman in front of him and sniffed the air for hints of her sweet scent, new instincts awakened in him. Not to rend and tear, but to take her. To force her down onto the ground and force his way inside her.

  
To mate with her.

  
Minutes passed as he waited for the woman to drop her guard. He was small for a Beowolf, but still bigger and stronger than her. Yet he’d seen how others of his kind were taken out by others like her, he needed to wait for the right moment to strike.

  
Never before had it been this hard.

  
The opportunity came. She stopped and bent down, reaching for her legs for some reason. Giving him a wonderful view of her rear just before he lost control completely.

  
He ran ahead, his hard cock aching as it bounced between his legs. He pounced on her, catching her by surprise and forcing her on the ground.  
Immediately, he used a technique which he’d discovered by watching one of his mindless fellows land a lucky blow on another of her kind. A spot, when attacked, would take away the light covering their bodies. The light that their claws would bounce off of, the seemingly invincible light that protected the hunters of Grimm.  
He squeezed the spot on her shoulder, his powerful hand creating immense pressure. The light bending around it for a moment, protecting her soft skin. Then, it surrendered.

  
He pinned down her arms, even as she tried and failed to buckle him off her. His weight too large for her to have any success.  
He recognized the fear in her beautiful face, appreciating it for only an instant. Since his patience had run out, and his body screamed at him to take her.  
He shifted his weight partially onto her, forcing her legs apart even as she tried to push against him. The hot cock brushed against her cool, smooth legs.

  
Her face paled and she looked down. “Oh God, oh god.”

  
He didn’t understand her words, but recognized the fear. As a Grimm, he could sense her emotions, and he loved it. Quickly, the Beowolf lowered his snout and ripped her clothes off with his teeth. Careful not to actually bite and draw blood from the alluring creamy skin.

  
There, now only some red fabric remained, wrapping around under her belly button but not hiding anything from his sight. Her heaving chest, round globes moving up and down hypnotically from her fearful breaths, topped by pink nipples. Lower down, her shape pleased him, a smooth and flat stomach, a narrow waist, and below that something that called to him. A pussy, although he didn’t know its name, he knew now what he had to do to satisfy these urges.  
He plunged his rod inside her without restraint, and on pure instinct began to ram it in and out. The head of his dick remaining inside her as his hips thrusted with a frenzy.

  
“Gaah!” Pyrrha screamed, and pained tears streamed down from her eyes. “It’s too big! Stop! Stop! Somebody help!”

  
Right now, the Beowolf was as much of a beast as the rest of his kind. His mind lost in the amazing tightness and heat of the human before him. He pumped in and out as fast as he could, basking in the pleasure of the walls inside her squeezing his dick. He’d never imagined such pleasure, nothing could compare.

  
Fluid started to seep slowly from his dick, acting as a lube in the absence of any other. Heightening the feeling even further, bringing him even closer to the edge. Yet it affected Pyrrha in ways he didn’t realize, making her body start to release fluid as well to ease the movement of the hot, foreign object inside her.

  
It did nothing to ease her mind. She screamed out in pain, faintly aware that it wasn’t as much as before, but not realizing why. Somehow the Grimm had stripped her of aura, her weapons were on the ground feet away, and he was too heavy to force off.

  
She wept, the fact that this Beowolf was violating her sinking into her mind.

  
He didn’t care. All that he knew now was that his cock was surrounded by the delicious, slippery friction of her pussy. His pants grew heavier, his movements more frantic, and with a massive heave, he came inside her with a roar. He pumped slowly a few more times inside her until hot cum stopped flowing from his dick.  
Now, he was aware again. The lust-induced mindlessness gone. He eyed his prey. Her hair in disarray, tears trailing down her face, and sobs emanating from her mouth. The breasts that he’d forgotten about in his frenzy now attracted his gaze again. His arms still pinned her down, and his softening cock was still inside her. Even now, he refused to leave the warmth.

  
He wanted more. Unlike a human, after a single go he was still plenty ready for more.

  
He brought his mouth down and laid his tongue between her breasts. Licking and tasting them, the feel of her round tits filled his mouth, smooth silky skin, soft yet still firm. He couldn’t help but nibble on one, lightly biting down on her nipple with his teeth. He slathered her tit, and moved onto the other one to give it the same treatment. He felt a faint sense of regret for not doing this earlier.

  
Pyrrha babbled to herself in a panic. Realizing that her ordeal wasn’t over.

  
The Beowolf’s softening shaft started to harden again. Expanding inside her tight hole until the tightness and warmth from before returned. His hips started to move, fucking her again, but this time he was in control of himself.

  
Earlier, he’d been dimly aware of the sight before him, but now he appreciated it fully. Her bouncing chest was mesmerizing, his saliva had given them a glistening sheen. Her mouth was open, saying “Ah” “Ah” each time he rammed his hips into her. She didn’t scream in pain like before, but he could still feel it there. Along with the trauma of the forced mating.

  
After a couple minutes of thrusting, he realized that he still didn’t feel close to cumming again. Unlike before, he could take his time to enjoy the pleasure of being inside her.

  
On a whim, he picked her up. His cock never leaving the hot, wet cunt. He leaned back and stood up, walking forward until her back leaned up against on a nearby tree.

  
Now her weight fell on his rod, going inside her all the way to the hilt. She groaned in pain, but was otherwise limp. With his movements she bounced on top of him.

  
Watching the jiggle of her tits, and wonderful body going up and down on his dick. His eyes moved on to her pretty face and fell upon her lips. He moved his head forward, and did something he’d never thought of before, snaking his tongue out. The wet organ forcing its way into her mouth.

  
“Mmmpf!” She gave out a muffled cry and tried to turn her head away. The Beowolf followed, tongue never leaving her mouth in the only kiss he could make.  
The Beowolf didn’t know why he’d done it, but he was glad he’d tried. Her taste was intoxicating, not in the way it was when Grimm hunted. He wanted to run his tongue over her lips and inside her. Her own hot, silky tongue tried to force him out, but only increased the pleasure for him.

  
He leaned his head back, and she coughed the moment his tongue left her. She’d almost ran out of breath, and the Beowolf realized that. He needed to catch his own as well.

  
Instantly after recovering, her head was forced up, and before she could react he kissed her again. The tongue rubbing her teeth, the inside of her cheeks, and it seemed most fascinated with her own tongue. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move it out of his way, only making him reach deeper into her mouth to coil his tongue around hers.

  
He released her mouth after a minute or so of kissing so she could catch her breath again. This time when he tried to enter her mouth, she squeezed her lips together. Angrily, he squeezed hard on her arm until the pain forced her lips to part.

  
The red haired woman bounced on his cock with her back up against a tree. Thumping against the trunk as he slammed into her. Her lips were pried open as his tongue explored and tasted her. Their bodies forced together, her soft breasts squashed against his chest, as he basked in her heat. That was how he came a second time, the cum exploding out of him with almost as much force as before.

  
He let go of her, and she collapsed on the ground with heavy gasps. Broken. Limp.

  
Beautiful.

  
Even now, he couldn’t forget the pleasure. Satisfied, but only for a moment. Now he could see that her ass was round and firm, sex fluids and blood ran down it, but that didn’t hide the smooth beauty of those cheeks.

  
He walked over and squeezed her ass in his hands, claws sheathed. She didn’t make a sound, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her back to him. He reached forward and squeezed her round, perfect tits in his hands and played with her nipples, pinching them between his fingers. Waiting for his cock to get hard again. Moving his head beside hers to lick her face and assault her tongue with his own.

  
She barely even put up a fight now. That was okay, her body was still as lovely as ever.

  
Over the course of the next few hours, he indulged himself in fucking the beautiful girl over and over again. Never tiring of her curvaceous, delectable body pressed up against him, the taste of her lips, the wet heat enveloping his dick.

  
He fucked her from behind as she was bent over on her knees. His hips slapping her butt cheeks, thick cock emerging slightly out of her and leisurely ramming it back inside. An amazing view. When he felt like it, he reached for her swaying breasts as he fucked her, which filled his hands with supple flesh.

  
He tried other positions, standing up while carrying her. Her body faced away from him, but leaned back leaned on his chest while her pussy was still impaled on his shaft. Relentlessly slamming away at her. Then he’d tried laying down on his back as he kept a tight grip on her, forcing her into the cowgirl position, even though he didn’t know its name. Her heaving tits had swung over him, and sweat covered her body while she unwillingly rode him. Her voice had gone hoarse, and she only made small whimpers now. The sweet sounds making his ears perk up.

  
When he was finally satisfied, he laid down beside her. She was covered in cum. Her pussy was drenched in it, and her stomach and back were covered with ropes of his hot substance. Even though his dick was too tired to continue, he pressed them up against the comfortable, velvety curve of her ass. For a while longer, he kept playing with her tits and enjoying her warm, soft lips and tongue wrapped in his own.

  
Sometime later, the sun was nearly about to set, but he refused to leave her. He would feel this pleasure again, he’d make sure of it. So he carried her limp body over his shoulder and made his way to a secret cave that none of his brethren would find them in. She was his, and he would allow no other to take her.


End file.
